


Battle Between Two Worlds

by astromanced



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Amity is a nerd at heart, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Little Miss Perfect, Modern AU, a repressed one at that, sleepover, they're a year or two older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromanced/pseuds/astromanced
Summary: Amity Blight seems like the perfect student. She has perfect grades, personality, and she is president of the student council, all while managing to have a social life and being popular. There is no flaw in her, or at least that’s what everyone thinks.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Battle Between Two Worlds

Amity Blight.

That’s her name, though people often use other phrases to describe her; “top student”, “the head of the student council”, “the ideal combination of a decisive, stable and straightforward personality and a caring friend to the ones she was close to”. She was an excellent example of how students should be; being careful at parties, making sure not to drink and stay up late, careful not to overdo it and going home early.

It was always like that. Growing up in a prestigious family, she was always pushed to do her absolute best; anything lower than perfect was not an option. That was what she had been told since she was little; to make her family and the people around her proud, to make sure not to blamish their family name, to be nice and obedient and do as she was told.

And that’s what she did. She always managed to live up to her parents’ expectations, surprised even her teachers with her achievements, aced her tests and won competitions, all while managing to have a social life and hanging out with the most well-known of students in her school.

She was, as most called her, “little miss perfect”.

Today was a day like any other. After waking up and following her morning routine, she was ready and out of the door. At 7:50 am sharp, she was at school. Amity got off the car, feet hitting the concrete with a small thud. She entered the building, heading to her locker first. Her _friends_ \- the people her parents deemed good enough to be in her circle - were already waiting there. After getting her books, she joined in her group’s conversation as they were waiting for the bell signaling the start of the lessons.

“I’m so sorry!”

Their chat was interrupted by a voice, followed by the sound of someone falling on the floor. When she turned her eyes landed on a fellow student of hers and...a girl she had never seen before. Huh...she seemed to be new. She had never seen her before, and that fact said something, considering that she knew a lot of students of different grades. When the girl in question got up, she got the chance to properly look at her. The girl was short, with brown hair and eyes of the same colour; white creased t-shirt tucked in a pair of blue jeans. Her heart jumped, and she has no idea why. Or rather, she didn’t _want_ to think about the reason why. 

“Uh, Amity?”

Her friend’s voice and palm on her shoulder brought her back to reality. “Yes, Boscha?”

“You’ve been staring at that loser for too long,” the other said, letting out a laugh meant for people deemed inferior, people like Willow and her friends.

Amity tried to quietly clear her throat, hoping to manage a steady voice, one that wouldn’t betray how she really felt at that moment. “That’s because I can’t fathom how dumb a person can be,” she responded with a roll of her eyes, forcing one of her signature smirks.

Just as her friend was about to reply the bell rang and they proceeded to split up and go to their respective classes. That topic wasn’t brought up again.

Amity got in her class. After sitting down and getting her things ready on the desk, she allowed her gaze to wander around in the room while waiting for the teacher. Her eyes went on Willow. Looking at her felt like a punch in the gut, remembering the bond she used to share with her. They were friends, really close to each other, even. However, her parents didn’t approve of her due to her social class, and forced her to cut ties with the girl. Her gaze didn’t linger for long, for fear that the other would look at her and recognise the guilt in her eyes. _That was the sensible thing to do,_ she kept telling herself, _that was the only way to make mother and father proud._

By the time the teacher came in, everyone had taken their seats. However, said teacher didn’t come alone inside this time. Next to him was standing... _the girl from earlier!_

“Class, today we have with us a new student,” his gruff voice was currently the only thing that could be heard in the classroom. Then, he motioned to the girl next to him to introduce herself. 

“Hi, I’m Luz. Luz Noceda.”

“Alright, Ms.Noceda, you may sit next to Ms.Blight.”

Luz sat next to her and Amity spared her a glance before looking back at the teacher once again. Throughout the lesson she did her best to ignore the jolts of her heart every time her gaze landed on the girl next to her, each time doing her best to turn her attention back to the whiteboard, only for it to stick on the other like glue. 

Eventually, she managed to tear her gaze away. No, no, absolutely not. A crush on the other won’t do. If she doesn’t pay attention to it and simply ignore it, it will go away...right? 

She didn’t dare look at her for the rest of the class.

The school day rolled by in a relatively normal manner, or at the very least, as normal as it could be for her at that point. There were no further incidents that could disturb her learning process, save for the secret glances that she would give her classmate every time she slipped up.

The bell’s familiar shriek reverberated in the whole school now, signaling the end of the day. Without even looking around the class, Amity gathered her things as quickly as possible, and headed for the exit. She didn’t want to see anyone else today. It felt like if anyone out of her group at her they would immediately _know_ . They would know how charmed she was by the new girl's appearance and how she was dying to talk to her and get to know her. How much she wanted to get to know and associate with the other; how she _genuinely_ wanted to be with someone else other than the conceited girls her group consisted of. 

And with that they would find out that not only was she not as perfect as she appeared, but that she was also flawed in the worst way possible; one that nothing could fix.

-

The next day wasn’t any different, and neither were any of the days after. On the contrary, they simply became more intense in the course of the school year. The occasional glances during the class became more and more frequent, and the desire to be around the other got stronger as the time passed. At this point, one could say that she even had a difficulty balancing her perfect-looking life and her growing feelings.

As time passed, she found herself struggling with things she could do with relative ease before, an example being studying. The afternoons she spent locked in her room, spending hours sitting on her desk face over large books, memorising pages upon pages full of information needed to retain her grades and position were long gone, now only being able to concentrate for a few minutes before her mind got the chance to jump back to a certain girl.

Everything felt more difficult to do nowadays. It was as if she suddenly lost the ability to keep up with her schedule. Even during the nights, she would find herself tossing and turning in her bed, the rustling of the sheets as she turned being the only momentary distraction, the only thing helping her get away from these thoughts. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t risk destroying her reputation over something like that. She didn’t want to let her parents down; and she would sacrifice everything to make sure this wouldn’t happen.

The fact that she had gotten closer with Luz - to satisfy her _curiosity_ about the other, she kept telling herself - wasn’t helping at all, though. Every day after school she would secretly hang out with her, using the excuse of school’s extracurricular activities. In that time, both of them bonded over common interests she never thought they would have. They even liked the same book series! 

The school year passed by quickly; the days the two spent time together turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. The thick white blanket of snow covering the ground melted away, letting the heavy rains of Autumn, with its leaves covering the pavement take its place. Then came Spring’s gentle breeze, giving the earth the chance to recover and bounce back again. As if in a flash Spring passed, too, and Summer came in. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to my parents’ vacation house?” Boscha asked, looking at manicured nails.

“Yes, my family and I are going to leave in a few days, and I would like to stay at home and prepare my things. Thank you for the offer, though.”

It was true - partly, anyway. Even though they _were_ to leave, too, she didn’t want to stay behind for that. Knowing that this would be one of the weekends her parents would be absent for business trips, she had something else in mind.

-

First thing she did after getting back home and enclosing herself in the safety of her locked room, she did what she was meaning to. Trembling fingers flew over the phone buttons, dialing a - now - familiar number, and waited for an answer. 

Some moments later, the person on the other side picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Luz?”

“Oh, Amity! Didn’t expect you to call - how are you doing?”

“I’m good! Even better now that you called! Soo, what did you need and called?”

“Oh - um...” Amity hesitated, her free hand going to toy with the hem of her shirt, “since my parents are going to be out of town, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over this weekend for a slumber party?”

“A slumber party?” the other girl paused for a second, as if to think about it, before continuing. “That sounds so fun! I’m in!”

So obvious was the excitement on the other’s voice, that Amity couldn’t help her own smile. “Really? Great!! I mean -- glad hear that you’re up to it. So, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you!!”

With that, they hung up. After that, Amity spent the majority of the day in her room, sitting on her desk over scattered papers filled with notes. Some were containing potential ideas that would help make these two days as special as they could be. 

Amity had no idea how long she had been sitting on that chair. Only when her body started to complain about the uncomfortable posture, jolts of pain striking her on the shoulders and back, did she get up. She decided to head downstairs, eyes wandering around and peeking in every room in the meantime.

“Mother? Father?”

No response. _As expected._ They left without saying a word again. Her gaze fell on the kitchen island, the yellow paper stuck in there contrasting the soft brown of the wooden surface. _Of course. Another note._ She sighs. At the very least she knows that they're gone and that she is free to start the preparations now.

And that’s exactly what she did. After rushing upstairs for her notes and plans, she started. She wrote down some good movies to suggest, got the maids to clean the house and ensured that there are soft drinks in the refrigerator. She even picked out the outfit she was going to wear beforehand. _So that she won’t have to find clothes to wear at the last minute, she told herself. Definitely not because she wanted to have more time to pick something to appear cute to the other._

By the time everything had been taken care of, it was time for her to go to sleep. This was one of the least favourites - if not _the_ least favourite - part of the day. The end of each day especially gave her free time. And that meant a chance for her mind to wander in unwanted places, places she shouldn’t be thinking about.

She was straight, after all. Straight, straight, straight. She wasn't into girls. That'd be ridiculous _._ So what if she hadn't been interested in any guys so far? Surely she would at some point in the future, right?

Amity let out a sigh before face planting on the bed. This was going to be one of those long nights.

-

Today was Saturday. Amity found herself to be up earlier than usual - her thoughts didn’t allow her to get much sleep without reminding her of the plans she had for the next day. Every time she closed her eyes, as if on cue, her mind played out scenarios depicting the possible outcomes of tomorrow’s sleepover. 

Not that it meant anything, of course. _I am simply looking forward to spending the weekend with a dear friend of mine,_ she told herself, _nothing more. I am just happy that I found a genuinely nice person to be around._ The daydreams meant nothing, as did the - familiar by now - knot tying itself in her stomach every time she even thought about her. Amity shook her head; she shouldn’t. She sighed.

Time passed quicker than she expected, and Luz was already in her house. After greeting each other, they went upstairs, to her room. There, they spent hours watching movies, talking, and bonding over common interests. They even made cookies together, a simple and easy recipe Luz knew. They were soft and sweet; very _her_ , Amity thought.

“My favourite fight scene was in the fourth book, between Azura and the dragon in the depths of hell!”

She was currently sitting on her bed and walking with the other about their favourite book series while munching on the cookies they made. 

“I just loved how fearless Azura was! She didn’t back out at all when she faced the dragon! Just like how a true protector or justice should be,” the other girl sighed, bringing her hands to her chest. Luz was standing up, blanket wrapped around her neck while pretending to be the fearless and powerful protagonist of the books. 

“And then she pulled her wand out and went _bam_ and beat the beast holding the town captive!” 

With an abrupt flick of her hand forward accompanied with a jump in an attempt to reenact the fight scene, she slipped and Amity found herself between a pair of arms holding the other up so that their faces wouldn't clash together. With that, it felt as if time started to go in slow motion just for her, the hands of the clock avoiding to move, delaying so she would be able to look into the other’s face just for a tad longer. 

The moment didn’t last long, however, as the other got to her feet as soon as she could. Amity followed, almost mechanically, sitting up. Sitting up was as far as she could go, though for her mind was stuck in her previous position, playing what happened again and again like a video stuck on replay. 

“-ity? Amity!”

Luz’s voice was enough to give her the push she needed to drag herself back to reality. She forced her gaze away from the floor that, admittedly, seemed like a rather interesting place to look at, and went to look back at the other. When she did, she came face to face with a rather concerned expression, eyes widened ever so slightly and looking at her with intent. 

“Are you okay?”

A pause. “Eh?”

“Are you okay? You went quiet all of the sudden.”

“Haha, yeah, I’m okay,” Amity offered, forcing a wide smile on her face. Luz was not convinced.

“Mhmm, alright, alright.” The other said, a small grin replacing her previous worry as she took slow steps towards the bed again, taking advantage of Amity’s half-focused state to wriggle her hands up and down her sides. She wasn’t sure if it would work, she didn’t even know if she was ticklish or not. However her question was answered, seeing that the other was soon thrashing around and laughing, begging her to stop.

She didn’t; at least not at first. Only when she saw Amity practically gasping for breath did she cease, and proceeded to let herself fall on the bed next to her. After taking some moments to breath, Amity was able to sit up, balancing herself with one hand. That was when she also got the chance to take an even closer look at the other.

Luz was slowly, but not as painfully, for air. Her hair was a disheveled mess, and she was holding her sides, trying to balance breathing and avoiding to start laughing all over again. Her eyes were closed, but knowing the other Amity was sure that, even while not visible, they would be filled with the familiar warmth and kindness, the _love_ for others that she was not afraid of showing. Maybe that’s why in spite of their dark colour it felt like she was facing the light; her eyes were lively, the flame of determination burning in them. Maybe that’s why, despite herself, she found herself falling for her.

And Luz’s eyes opened and _oh, how right she was._ They opened, and they were full of such _love_ and _care_ , they were full of everything she felt she had been missing in her life until now. Her eyes, a shade of dark brown akin to the colour of the coffee her parents prefer in the morning, an abyss capable of pulling her in. An abyss she _wanted_ to be pulled in. Something about them felt cozy; almost like home. She was certain she could look at them forever, if she let herself.

But she shouldn’t. She tore her gaze away. The girl opposing her didn’t seem to notice, especially considering that only just then was she able to catch her breath. Now she was facing her, big round eyes now fixated at her and lips curving up in an amused smirk.

Her heart jolted. _There she was again, with those enticing smirks of hers; she lov- hated them. She hated them so much._ She kept telling herself that, that it was _wrong_ , that she shouldn't risk her reputation and public image for an insignificant crush. She bit her lip and looked back at the other.

"Luz…"

Amity whispered, scooting closer. Seeing that had got the other’s attention, she felt the familiar knot tying itself in her stomach. Doing her best to ignore it she placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. They were looking at each other now, and until the very last minute she tried, she really tried to keep herself in check, just as she has done thus far, but it proved to be much more difficult than she thought.

Because a simple nod sufficed. A mere nod was enough for her to _throw everything out of the window_ , to stop caring, even for a second. The moment Luz nodded, Amity closed the distance between them.

She went in without knowing what to expect, save for the natural awkwardness of it all. It felt as if everything else didn't matter at that moment, the only sound she could hear being the erratic beating of her heart reverberating to her ears. 

However that moment didn't last long. Her mother’s disapproving expression visible in the corner of Amity’s is enough for her hands, previously grasping Luz’s shoulders to push the girl away. She turns her back on her, the previous thoughts of what is expected of her returning at full force.

She could see it clearly; her parents catching her kissing her best friend, another _girl_ , looking at her, disappointment evident in their eyes. 

"Maybe she's not as perfect as she seems," her mother comments. She wasn't looking directly at her, but preferred to check her reactions from the corner of her eye. 

"That, she isn't." Her father replied. "It really is unfortunate that she had to displease us in such a way. Truly a _shame._ " 

She was almost surprised by how much colder her parents could look and sound. She was used to their usual distant demeanor, but this was something completely different. Now it felt like they were dripping poison, forcing her to drink it all down.

She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have let everyone down. What would they say? What about her teachers and friends? It was her duty to be a good example for everyone. _The Blights accepted nothing less than perfection, after all._

"Amity?"

No response.

"Amity are you okay?"

Amity said nothing, opting to look out of the window instead. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it was nothing. There's nothing there, see?" Luz offered, opening the curtains a bit more in an attempt to comfort her. She tried her best to help the other feel better, unaware of her inner workings however. 

_"There's nothing there."_

_Of course. It was nothing, there’s nothing more to it._ Amity was looking down now, her gaze glued on the blankets she was sitting on. She breathed in, feeling the heavy weight settle on her chest. _She’s right; you’re simply confused._ Her hands went up to her shirt, clutching on the edges of it ever so slightly. 

“Amity?”

She heard Luz’s now softer voice behind her. “Is everything okay?” the other asked again, concern lacing her voice. Tears had already started to form in the corners of her eyes; she couldn’t let her know. She quickly wiped them away. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” she said, making an attempt to clear her throat as subtly as possible. It wouldn’t do to have her voice break, after all. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, not even sparing a glance at the other as she dragged herself off the bed and on the sleeping bag she had taken out for herself. “Good night.”

And with that, she turned her back on the other and shut her eyes, doing her best to hold back the tears doing their best to get out. After some moments, she heard the rustling of the sheets behind her, and assumed that the other girl had also got in bed. She had no idea how much time passed but, eventually, she fell asleep with the scene of the kiss replaying in her mind and the feeling of the other’s hands braiding her hair. 

-

The first thing she did upon waking up the next morning was turn to look behind her. She sat up to take a better look and felt her heart drop at the sight of the empty bed. After checking the whole room and finding no trace of Luz being here at all, she came to the conclusion that the other had left while she was sleeping. _Which was not surprising, considering last night’s incident._ But still, the disappointment of not being able to wake up to the other was there.

Her first instinct after that was to check her phone. And that, she did. There was, in fact, a message from the other. As soon as she tapped on it, she felt last night’s urge to break down and cry return. Except she couldn’t do so. The message read “I’m sorry”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (@astromanced) or tumblr (@astr0manced)


End file.
